


Kept Woman

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John Discovers another of Kayleighs insecurities.





	Kept Woman

Kayleigh was sitting doing her hair in the mirror of the recently purchased dressing table that John had somehow managed to squeeze into his bedroom.

“ What do you fancy doing today then love ?“ John asked .

“ Your choice John as long as we can spend time together “

Kayleigh had only moved into John's two weeks previously and they relished the time they could spend together, just them no interruptions. Still enjoying the emotional rush of a new relationship.

“ How about we go clothes shopping ?”

She looked at him in the mirror.

“ For a minute I thought you said you wanted to take me clothes shopping, my hearing must be going “ she smiled.

“ You said you fancied some new gear for Donna’s birthday didn't you, that stuff you looked at on the iPad, let's go into town and have a look, have lunch , maybe stay out for dinner , what do you think ? “

“ I think that would be wonderful John, thanks “ she gave him one of her heart warming smiles.

John headed in for his shower and shave, whilst Kayleigh finished her hair and makeup, and dressed for the day ahead. Once ready she headed down stairs to start breakfast.

“ Jesus, is this what we've become already ?”

“ What ? “ Kayleigh turned and burst out laughing “ that's just weird, oh John does this mean we're middle aged ?”

Kayleigh had opted for her skinny blue jeans, trainers, white blouse and had her black jacket on the chair, John had also picked blue jeans, trainers a white shirt and had his black jacket under his arm.

“ Guess we're compatible in more ways than one eh ? “

“ Nice though isn't it “ She said .

 

The car journey into the town was fun , the usual singing and laughing , stealing looks at each other and holding hands when the opportunity presented itself. The 45 minute drive was over far too soon. John parked in his usual car park, and they walked hand in hand towards the heart of the shopping district.

John noticed that occasionally she would pull him closer to her, and when she did she spoke to someone in the passing. Not being slow on the uptake John put his arm around her waist, and pulled her as close to him as possible, she looked at him and smiled, John knew what being loved up was.

They had been in a few shops and John thought that she had found what she was looking for in each of them, but she bought something different each time, she even dismissed some of the shops, as not really for her, although John new she liked them, he had made of note of her favourites previously. A little after one they decided to have lunch in a lovely side street Indian restaurant.

“ What's going on love ? John asked.

“What do you mean ?”

“ All this ? “ he indicated the multitude of carrier bags in the booth with them.

“ That's the things I wanted “ She said smiling

“ Is it balls, you never got any of the things you wanted, some look similar, but nothing's the same , how come?”

“ Shoes are shoes to you, same with dresses, you're no fashion guru John be honest love “

John lifted his phone, touched the screen a few times then turned it towards Kayleigh.

“ What's that ?” She asked squinting at the page.

“ That Kayleigh sweetheart is the list of things you looked at, size, price, colour and name of the shops they were in”

“ How did you get that ?“

“ I looked at them on the iPad, then made a note, if we couldn't get them today, I was going to order them for you , as a surprise like “

“ That's so sweet, you never fail to surprise me John, I'm so lucky”

“ So what's the story ?”

“ I can't afford them “

“ What one of them ?”

“ Your list, I can't afford any of them “

“ Yes we can, this is my bonus week “

“ You can, I can't “

“ I said we can, that's you and me ,us, we, you know how much I earn and how much we have in the bank, I've not kept that a secret “

“I'm not a gold digger John “

“ What ?”

“ I'm not after your money John, that's not why I'm with you “

“ I know that darling I never thought you were, has someone said summat ?, I bet that's it “

“ How would it look eh, I'm at yours for a fortnight, next thing I've got a new wardrobe, after years of being permanently skint , I've spent most of my last pay just paying off debts John”

“ I'm serious about us being a couple Kayleigh, that's why you have a card for our bank account, remember you changed your details so it goes in the same one, so it's not mine its ours, same with the house and car, you've got keys because as far as I'm concerned were an us , and will be forever hopefully “

“ I know John I feel the same about us, but you how people are how they talk, no smoke without fire eh “

“ Did someone say summat to you ?

“ They don't have to John, I'd probably think the same myself. She's doing well isn't she, skint last week flush now, she cracked it hasn't t she, worth a Bob or two is big John “

“ So what ? , what any other bugger thinks isn't important , it's what I think that is ,and I don't think that so sod em “

“ John I've had to miss I don't know how many works do’s because I couldn't afford them, now not only can I go, I've got new clothes for every one of them , and that's only happening because I'm with you now”

“ That's how it should be, me providing for my woman, sort of thing “

“ I know darling , but people see badness everywhere, they'll see me as a kept woman “

“ Doesn't say much for me though does it, poor fat John only way that sad prick can get a decent looking bird is by buying one .”

“ Decent ?”

“ Their words not mine “

“ Who's?”

“ The same imaginary people who called you a gold digger “

“ You're slightly mad Jonathan, you do know that don't you ?”

“I prefer the term eccentric “

“ I love you so much , you eccentric “

“ So after this bhuna , I suggest we go back to Topshop, River Island and all those other places we've been, take all these second choices back, and then you let me treat you , because that's what I want to do, all the time, treat you nice,”

“ John I only earn about a third of what you do, with that and the money from Compendium gigs going in it doesn't feel right , I'm not putting in enough “

“ Me dad always earned more than my mam, always and you know how much that mattered?”

“ No “

“ Not a bit , never even mentioned, your Steve joked about his pocket money, and I know he's the earner in the house, and Paul's wage is three or four times Claires, so why should it matter to you that you earn a bit less than me?

“ It does though “

“ If we were married would it matter ?”

“ No , is that a proposal?”

“ No I'll do that properly , eventually “ he smiled

“ I'm just used to paying my way in life that's all, it's a strange concept this, living together as a proper grown up couple, sharing everything, bank, car, house, bed I'm still getting used to it. Truth be told John it feels strange knowing I could literally buy almost anything I wanted, but I won't honest “ She giggled” I'm used to scrimping and saving “

“ We don't have to , neither of us, we as a couple are comfortable, so let's enjoy it , or at least let me enjoy spending some of it on you okay ?“

“ It still doesn't sit right with me though “

“ Look love , imagine us sitting here, right here in I dunno , say 5 years with little John and Kayleigh our kids,”

“ Our kids won't be eating Indians at that age John, think again “

“ What ? , work with me here okay “

“ Okay but they're not eating anything unhealthy”

“ Just listen okay ?”

“ Okay, it's just I get excited thinking about us having kids”

“ Me too” he smiled “ but anyway imagine us here, we've been out buying school clothes, “

“ What school you thinking on ? “

“ Stop will you?, just listen for a minute “

“Okay but these things need talked through John “

“ Jesus, will you just listen ?”

“ Sorry “ she sniggered.

“ Anyway would it matter then who's money paid, yours or mine ? , no it would make no difference, because we would be family then. Just like we're a couple now. Wether we've been together two weeks or two decades shouldn't matter, the minute you moved in , what was mine became yours and vice versa. See what I mean , it's all shared it's ours , get it ?”

“ Okay, I get it, but at least let me pay for lunch “

“ Deal”

As Kayleigh put her card in the card reader, John chuckled.

“ What ?”

“ Your treat is it ?.”

“Yes I said so why ?”

“ That's the card for the joint account “

“ We're a proper couple John, what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine too. C'mon there's shopping to be done “

John shook his head as he followed the love of his life out into the busy street, happy to be treating her . Happy knowing another of her little insecurities had been laid to rest.


End file.
